Only Teardrops
by Varmint
Summary: Since he was a child, Denmark has seen a person that looks exactly like him. This person has helped him throughout his whole life and has never asked for much in return. But now that Denmark is older and wiser, his look-a-like asks for something he's not sure he can give. His love.
1. Chapter 1

Since he was a child, Denmark has seen a person that looks exactly like him.

Back when his father, Scandinavia, was still around to take care of his brothers and himself, Denmark once wandered into the woods. Scandinavia had told him to stay far away from the woods and to only enter when there was an adult around, but even when he was a kid the Dane had found himself having trouble following the rules set to 'protect' him.

The snow was high and the winds were roaring by the time the small child figured out he was completely lost. It was already night and poor Denmark had no idea where to go.

He had done everything his father had told him to do if he ever got lost, marked the trees, found some body of water to follow, he had even scaled a tree to see if he could find his camp. But none of these actions helped him at all.

When he found the boy that looked exactly like him, Denmark had given up and curled into himself, sniffling as he wiped away the tears that fell down his cheeks.

Denmark looked up when he heard the crunching of snow underneath feet, only to find a heavily clothed blonde boy looking down at him with curious red eyes. He wore a large overcoat that was clearly made of wolf skin- the boy had half of the unfortunate wolf's head over his own as a hood- along with furred boots and gloves. His shirt and pants were also warm looking.

What Denmark was able to see of skin was extremely pale and his long hair was an extremely dark blonde, almost brown, yet what surprised Denmark the most was the fact that even with the differences, the other boy looked a lot like him. It was as if he was staring into a mirror... But that couldn't have been. He didn't have red eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?"

The boy walked towards Denmark with slow steps, eyes clearly calculating. It was as if he were treating the other boy as a wild animal instead of a human.

Denmark sat up and wiped at his nose, nodding. "Of course I am! I'm a viking after all!"

The red eyed boy quirked an eyebrow at him as if he didn't believe Denmark, but instead of calling him out on this, he just continued to walk closer to Denmark. Once he was right in front of the Dane, he cocked his head slightly to the side.

Denmark was shivering heavily and his teeth were chattering, yet his pride stopped him from rubbing at himself to warm up or even ask help from the boy. If Sweden was strong enough to spend one night in the wild, so could Denmark!

"... Come with me."

Without waiting for Denmark's answer, the red eyed boy grabbed his hand and started to drag him away from the small clearing they were in, making the Dane's eyes widen and his struggles begin.

"But! Wait! Where are you taking me? I'm pretty sure my dad was the other way! Are you listening to me?"

The red eyed boy was clearly ignoring the Dane as he called out to him and after a few minutes of struggling against the vice like grip, Denmark finally stopped. Clearly he wasn't going to get away from the other boy right now. Apparently he would just have to wait to see where he was being taken.

After a few more minutes passed, Denmark sneezed rather loudly. The sneeze made the boy stop walking and turn to the blonde, red eyes narrowed in what could be described as worry. He analyzed the Dane's face, taking in the red and droopy nose and the tired eyes, then retracted his hand from the blonde's and unclasped his coat. He took it off, allowing his long dark blonde hair to be seen in its' full-length, then placed it over Denmark's shoulders.

Denmark looked at him with amazed eyes, but before he could say anything, he was interrupted by the red eyed boy.

"My tent's very nearby. If we hurry we might get back before you get too sick."

So, with renewed vigor, the red eyed boy began to lead Denmark away once more, eyes narrowed in determination as the Dane struggled to keep up with his hurried steps.

The rest of the night passed by in a blur for the Dane, but he did remember that whenever he looked up or the side, he would somehow find the red eyes looking back at him with unrestricted worry.

The next day the boy led him back to his camp where Scandinavia gasped as soon as he saw Denmark entering from the woods. Before Denmark could thank the red eyed boy for taking care of him and bringing him back to his home he was picked up by his worried father and hugged tightly along with scolds and cheers. When Denmark was about to tell his father who had helped him, he found the red eyed boy shaking his head from inside the woods.

Denmark didn't understand why he wouldn't want Scandinavia to know about him, but he wished to thank the boy for helping him. And if keeping quiet about him would be what he needed to do, Denmark would do it.

So instead of telling his father about the boy, Denmark lied and spun a tale of a friendly bear that took him in as a cub for the night and helped him find his way back home.

His father was clearly shocked and worried by the story, but decided that at least his son wasn't dead. So to celebrate his return, Scandinavia told the humans around him they would be holding a feast. The men were clearly pleased by this.

And while Scandinavia carried Denmark further into the encampment, Denmark couldn't help but look back into the woods to see if he would find the boy that saved his life.

He was standing there right where Denmark had left him, with a soft smile on his face and what looked like sadness in his eyes. Denmark was bothered by the notion of his savior being sad, but instead of trying to make him happy, Denmark just smiled brightly at him and waved as best he could.

The boy's eyes widened in slight shock at this, but after catching up, he too waved at Denmark.

It would be many years before Denmark would see his red eyed savior again.

**So, I like the idea of the 2P's. And I love the idea of Denmark and his 2P being friends and maybe even lovers.**

**Aaannddd, this is what I come up with after a day of looking at videos of 2P Hetalia and photos of 2P Denmark.**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next time Denmark saw the Red Eyed Boy was when he was searching for the new country he was interested in, Russia. He and Sweden had left Norway back home because they didn't want the smallest of their small family getting hurt and Denmark had been annoying Sweden the whole time they were searching.

Some decades ago, the boys would have been accompanied by Scandinavia. But a few years ago their father had left them, telling them it was his time to go. The three boys had been extremely saddened by the abandonment, but Denmark, instead of showing his sadness, showed only happiness with hidden spite towards the man who had raised him.

From this anger he became violent. Through his need to have his brothers near him to make sure they wouldn't leave him as well he ended up creating a mask of happiness to hide his sadness. This was the first time he ever felt like he deserved anything and this very feeling of possessiveness would fester inside him until it ultimately broke him down.

But now he was still too young to know how his hidden anger would hurt him. Right now all he knew was that he had to keep his family together. He couldn't allow Scandinavia's betrayal break them apart.

His brothers were his and could never leave him.

"How about you search over there?" Sweden asked, eyebrow twitching slightly as Denmark poked him once more with the hilt of his ax.

Denmark only flashed him a wide smile before nodding and heading away from his younger brother and deeper into the Russian wilderness.

Hours later he was completely lost.

He could have sworn that he had seen that odd looking rock hundreds of times before, but no matter how many different routes he took, Denmark always managed to find it once more.

He puffed his pale cheeks out as he sat on the mocking rock, ax now hanging from his belt instead of in his hands like normal. He had gotten tired of lugging it around after an hour or two, and knowing how well the little girl known as Russia hid, he wouldn't need it urgently.

"Stupid new country. Always hiding and running away." Denmark mumbled as he kicked at a fallen tree branch, "I really just want to be her friend. I'm not Prussia or Mongol... I'm not going to make her submit to me or anything..."

Denmark really didn't want to conquer Russia. He just wanted an ally beside his brothers. He wanted to have a big family and believed that Russia could be a nice sister to have.

The sound of feet crunching snow made Denmark look up from his reverie, blue eyes wide with curiosity, wondering what person would be insane enough to be caught alone in the Russian wilderness. Well, he was curious until he saw who it was and he smile widely.

"It's you!"

The Red Eyed Boy quirked an eyebrow as Denmark jumped up from his rock, immediately running up to the slightly taller boy with arms to the side. Denmark hugged his old savior tightly, ignoring the fact the other only patted him on the back, then looked at him with wide and happy eyes.

"How have you been?"

The Red Eyed Boy awkwardly scratched at his neck, clearly unused to such physical closeness, then shrugged softly as he shuffled his feet.

Denmark looked the other boy up and down and frowned softly. He was wearing the same wolf coat he had worn when they first met, and he was bundled up completely from head to toe in warm clothing, and his hair seemed basically the same, but the cause for Denmark's frown was the large cut that ran from the boy's left temple all the way down his left eye.

"What happened to you?" Denmark asked in a worried tone as he raised his gloved hand to lightly touch the boy's wound.

The Red Eyed Boy winced and grunted softly as Denmark's hand made contact with the somewhat recent injury then looked down at the smaller boy with unreadable eyes.

"I got into a fight with Russia. It's nothing too new."

Denmark's frown stayed on his face at the boy's words and he shook his head. "No, that must be wrong. Russia's a pretty sweet girl. I don't think she would have hurt you like this."

The taller boy cocked his head at the Dane now, intrigued. "I believe you're wrong, kid. Russia's a mean boy. He's hurt me and my brother's quite a few times."

Denmark cocked his own head to the other side, shook his head, and smiled brightly at him. "Well, if you're kinda like my twin, I guess it's only normal for Russia to have one too!"

The other boy nodded softly, even though his frown showed that he didn't completely understand what the Dane had said, then turned around as night began to fall.

"Would you like me to lead you back to your brother? I know these woods are kind of hard to get through."

Denmark nodded eagerly and grasped the Red Eyed Boy's hand, smile as bright as the sun. The Red Eyed Boy, though, gasped softly at more physical contact, and when he looked down at Denmark's bright smile, found himself blushing bright red.

"Follow me, then." He said in a tight tone, leading the smaller boy away with his head down so the other couldn't see his red face.

Denmark followed without complaint, humming happily to himself as he rejoiced in the fact he was able to see the Red Eyed Boy once more. Ever since he had helped him get back home all those years ago Denmark had always wanted to see him again, so having him right in front of him made the Dane extremely happy.

"So, what's your favorite color?" Denmark asked after a second or two of silence, not the patient kind.

The other boy looked down at him with a quirked eyebrow once more, making Denmark giggle- this boy looked at him like that a lot!

"Um... Red... I guess." The boy answered, shrugging slightly as he looked back in front of him once more.

Denmark gasped at this, immediately growing excited once more. "Oh my Odin! That's my favorite color too!"

The Red Eyed Boy smiled softly at the Dane's enthusiasm and continued leading him towards he had last seen his brother.

Denmark continued asking his new friend silly questions the whole way, completely ignorant to the fact that the other boy looked at him with indiscernible emotions every time he looked his way, then pouted when he saw Sweden's back about an hour later.

He didn't want to leave his friend just yet.

"Your brother's there. Shouldn't you go?"

Denmark pouted as he squeezed the taller boy's hand, feeling a bit sad. He had really wanted to continue hearing the Red Eyed Boy talk to him some more. But he couldn't leave Sweden. They really were family.

"Well... Yeah... But, one more question, okay?" Denmark asked in a hopeful tone, looking up at the Red Eyed Boy with tearful blue eyes.

The other boy's eyes widened as he saw the smaller's eyes, then he looked away quickly. "Okay. One more."

Denmark cheered in his mind, then hugged the Red Eyed Boy tightly. "My name's Matthias Densen. What's yours?"

The Red Eyed Boy shivered at the physical contact, but returned it almost mechanically. "Uh..." He stuttered softly, but frowned softly when he felt Denmark's grip on him tighten. "My name's Markell. Markell Køhler."

Immediately Denmark's clutch on him tightened further, completely shocking the taller, but then let him go.

"You know where I live, right, Mark-well?" Denmark asked, struggling with the odd name. "Will you come visit me?"

The Red Eyed Boy- now Markell- looked down at him with a pained face but still nodded. "I promise."

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

It had taken Markell a whole year to visit Denmark.

The Dane had finally managed to befriend the Russian boy- the day they talked was actually kind of awkward because Denmark kept insisting that Russia was really a girl trying to seem more worthy by saying she was a boy- and had managed to grow, making him look like a twelve year old human boy instead of the eight year old he had seemed to be before.

Sweden and Norway- oddly enough- had not aged much and still seemed younger than the Dane rather than being the same age, but Denmark and his Boss, a viking by the name Leif, assured them it was only a matter of time before they caught up to the Dane.

The day Markell visited their small village had been filled with the laborious work of the women scavenging for food they would eat, the men chopping fire wood, and the children completing their household chores that needed to be completed so everything would continue running smooth.

Denmark had joined some of the children as they picked up logs their parents cut while Norway and Sweden stayed in the elder's hut to study up on the required teachings.

It was actually a pretty funny story. While Denmark had kept studying their gods and beliefs even when out pillaging and broadening his people's horizons, his brothers had lazed around and were currently being punished for not doing the same.

The blonde had a smirk throughout the whole day because he and Leif were able to see the elder scolding his usually smarter brothers, only to have been kicked out of the hut because of the aging man. After the viking and he had a good laugh over his siblings distress, they had parted ways to do their jobs.

Even though Denmark was a prized person among his people and participated in the raids as if he himself were a man, he was still not allowed to do any of the extremely tough work. Only once had he been allowed to chop firewood and that was when their current elder was naught but a babe.

But, as the Dane laughed and joked around with some of the children from his village, he noticed that they suddenly stopped picking up logs and instead gaped at something at the entrance of their village.

Thinking the worse of their silence, Denmark turned around with his body tensed into a running position, trying to ready himself to get to his hut and grab his weapons as soon as possible.

But as soon as he saw why the children were gaping, Denmark couldn't help the wide smile that overtook his face.

"Markell!" He gasped and before he knew it was running to hug the boy, who's eyes widened in shock as the Dane barreled into his chest. "You came!"

The various noises that let Denmark know everyone was working at something silenced as his people looked at the interaction between their protector and the stranger, all of the humans surprised to see this.

The stranger must have been the strangest child they had ever seen. Hair as white as snow that was hidden by cloak made of wolf and eyes as red as blood let them know that he wasn't a normal person like them. And the fact that he looked just like little Matthias didn't help calm their nerves.

"Well... Uh..." Markell stuttered softly, unsure of what to say as Denmark squeezed him tightly.

"You have to come meet Leif! And the village elder! Oh!" Denmark gasped animatedly as he gripped the slightly taller boy's wrist, dragging him towards the center of his village. "And you have to finally meet my brothers! They've been dying to find out who my savior from all those years ago is!"

Markell dumbly as he allowed the blonde to lead him towards wherever it was he wanted to, trying his best to ignore the glares and wary looks sent his way by Denmark's people. He knew why they were worried and he didn't blame them.

If he was normal like them, he would also be worried if a stranger like him suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

* * *

><p>The years went on in much the same manner for Denmark and his 'twin'.<p>

Markell appeared out of nowhere to talk to the Dane for a day or two then disappeared for the following years without warning.

But now that they were in the present time Denmark wasn't too bothered by the absences. After hundreds of years of knowing his look-a-like he wasn't annoyed at all by his absences. He knew they were needed and he completely respected Markell's need for a private life.

In all actuality, though, even with the years of not seeing him and the awkward moments when together, Denmark loved Markell whole heartedly.

Not only had the man been there for the rise of the Kalmar Union and the subsequent fall, he had also been there for all of Denmark's ups and downs. Even when Sweden and Finland left him for being too controlling, even when Norway- his other best and closest friend- left him alone with Iceland, and even after all the wars he had lost and the friends that had abandoned him, Markell was still there.

He had been the only real constant in all of Denmark's life. And that was the real reason why he loved him.

Right now it was the year 2014. Denmark found himself in complete peace- even if the rest of the world was going to hell- and was content. His brothers had accepted him and they were now a complete Nordic family and he had the two best friends anyone could ask for. They were the ever awesome America and Prussia.

But even in this state of content, Denmark couldn't help but feel like he was missing something.

It wasn't until a lone figure woke him in the middle of the night woke him up and made him open his door that he realized just what it was that found he was missing.

It wasn't until he looked at the slightly abashed face of a grown up Markell, whom was soaking because of the rain he had gone through to get to his door, that Denmark finally knew what could help him.

And with a broad smile, much like the same one he had shown the taller male when he first visited his village, Denmark threw himself around the man. "Markell! By Odin! I've missed you!"

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Markell was an awkward guy. He didn't try to deny it but he didn't like embracing it at all.

He had lived through a pretty abusive childhood- what with his father being a drunk and his younger brother, Loki, loving to hit him whenever he did something the younger did not like- and, even though he was the oldest, ended up becoming the most reclusive of his family while his two brothers bloomed into outgoing and energetic people.

In truth, he loved Loki and Bernard with all his heart. But his brothers were too touchy, looked for physical contact every single minute of every day, and loved to smile too much for the Dane's liking.

The blonde wasn't good with physical situations. If a stranger happened to accidentally brush against him he would jump away and glare at the offender until the person ran away. And even if it happened to be Thurston or Egil trying to grab his attention, Markell would jump away and cough to not have to talk to them.

Not only was Markell awkward and aloof, though, but he didn't really know how to externalize his emotions. He just bottled all his anger and pain up and hoped that no one would think to ask him of Loki's abusive ways.

His family was odd. Everyone knew. From Alex to Oliver, from Demetri to Santiago, and even from Máximo- the crazy bastard- to Lutz- the _insufferable_ bastard- they all knew that the Nordics were the strangest family to walk on the planet's surface.

And they weren't just odd for their differences in personality. But also because of the rumors of relationships of farther reach than just familial going on around them.

Whenever he thought about his brothers in any way other than platonic, Markell grew physically sick. His head would start to ache, his fingers would tremble, and his breath would quicken.

And, unfortunately, these reactions weren't from just disgust... They were from experience...

The abuse he experienced- much like the rest of the family, none was excluded- left a lasting impression on him and he still hadn't been able to kick the habit of not trusting others easily.

But, much to his dismay, Markell found that there really was an exception to every rule.

And the exception to his rule of trusting no one was none other than his look-alike, Matthias. He didn't know why. He didn't care either. All Markell knew was that Matthias made him feel safe and he wanted to experience that more often.

Unfortunately because his family was so _close_ and _needy_, they always wanted him around. Never wanted him to leave and make his own friends.

That's why whenever he was able to escape from their clutches Markell immediately ran to Matthias. He didn't care if he didn't know what to say or what to do. He just knew that Matthias seemed to accept him no matter what and barely ever expected him to do anything he didn't want.

It was literally as if his look-a-like was his guardian angel.

That was why when the smaller blonde pulled him into his home, soaked and cold, Markell didn't object to him stripping him of his wet clothes and giving him new ones. That is also why when the blonde pulled him in to cuddle in the couch, even though Markell flinched slightly at the touch, he didn't pull away from the snuggles.

Because he felt safe with another touching him for the first time in a very long time.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Markell! It's snowing outside and I want to make a snowman!"<p>

Markell groaned softly as he was pulled away from his dreamland- where he and Matthias were snuggling in front of a warm fire- only to find the bubbly blonde smiling down at him.

"Hurry up, slowpoke!" Matthias sang softly, poking at Markell's exposed collarbone.

The sleepy man shook his head, trying to wake himself up, then pulled himself higher up on the couch. Once he was sat up and not lying down he found a blanket on the lower half of his body, all the while his upper half was covered by an over sized shirt that exposed a good part of his chest.

He pressed the palm of his hands to his eyes to wake himself up, then opened them up to find Matthias smiling broadly at him.

"Come on!"

And before Markell could really understand what was going on, Matthias was helping him get dressed once more and pushing him out the door and towards the snow.

Markell smiled softly as he saw Matthias laughing while throwing himself at the snow, immediately commencing on a snow angel.

"Join me, Marky! Let's make a dozen snow angels each!"

As Markell indulged Matthias' every wish that day and found him smiling wider and wider each time, he couldn't help but come to one simple yet damning conclusion.

Even though he was repulsed at the idea of seeing another inch of Loki's or Bernard's body, he really wouldn't mind having Matthias as his own. His own to hold and love.

While he thought this, Markell wasn't really paying attention to Matthias so he was abruptly taken out of his thoughts by a fast snowball hitting him directly in the face.

"Pay attention, Markell! You're gonna get hurt if you continue like this!" Matthias giggled from behind his snow fort, making a small smirk appear on the taller's face.

"Oh really?" Markell asked, slowly stooping to gather snow in his hands. "Have at thee then!"

And their snow fun was renewed.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, a list of all the 2p!'s so you don't get too confused!<br>**

Loki Bondevik**-Lukas, Norway  
><strong>Bernard Oxenstierna**-Berwald, Sweden  
><strong>Thurston Vainamoinen**-Tino,** Finland  
>Egil Steillson<strong>-Emil, Iceland<br>**Alex Jones**-Alfred Jones, America  
><strong>Oliver Kirkland**-Arthur Kirkland, England  
><strong>Demetri Bogdanov**-Ivan Braginsky, Russia  
><strong>Santiago Fernandez Carriedo**- Antonio, Spain  
><strong>Máximo Machado**-Carlos Machado, Cuba  
><strong>Lutz Beilschmidt**-Ludwig Beilschmidt, Germany  
><strong>

**More may be added later on if you'd like more.**

**Anyways, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Denmark wasn't a cruel man. He didn't like seeing people in pain and he didn't like causing pain. That's why he loved Markell so much. They were the same, treated each other as well as they wanted to be treated, and they didn't cause each other pain.

They were the best of friends. Brothers even.

And Denmark loved the way they were. He didn't ask for more than what they were because he didn't want more.

But just as Denmark wasn't cruel, he wasn't too sharp when it came to other's emotions. He was dense and hard headed and wasn't able to see attraction unless the person was flirting with him. And only if the flirting was _completely _apparent.

Fortunately, though, as Denmark was dense, Markell was patient. He was an inherently shy man and didn't like being too open with his feelings.

Having grown up in such an unstable environment had not done wonders for the red eyed man, but having someone so nice and open as Matthias was slowly helping him become someone better than before.

It was a pain, though. Loving someone as bright as the sun while you yourself were as dark as the night sky with no stars in sight. Because Markell wasn't ashamed of admitting it, he really loved his 'twin'. In more than the brotherly way Matthias seemed to love him.

But it's not like he was going to push the Dane into doing something he didn't. He was not a cruel man himself.

Right now both men found themselves in Denmark's home, hiding beneath some heavy blankets from the cold that had set over their home in the winter, all the while they watched the first Hobbit movie. Denmark was smiling broadly as he hugged Markell close to himself, even though his eyes were glued to the television.

"This movie's too good!" Denmark remarked, making Markell smirk softly.

He was trapped beneath not only the blanket, but also beneath the Dane's legs, which were wrapped around his own. The smaller blonde's arms were holding on to him as if he were some plush toy, but he didn't mind. He was more than happy to allow the Dane to cuddle him.

"It's entertaining enough." Markell said, making Denmark gasp over dramatically.

"What do you mean 'enough'? Markell, what is wrong with you?" Denmark leaned up, but Markell stopped him by snuggling into him.

"I mean they're pretty good, and I am entertained. What more could you possibly want from me, Matthias?"

Markell felt the other man shrug beneath him, "I don't really know. Just wanted a reason to talk to you."

The taller of the two rolled his eyes at the explanation but still turned his eyes back to the movie.

By the end of the movie, Markell didn't want to leave. He was thoroughly enjoying Matthias' company and he didn't want it to end. But he knew that he had overstayed his welcome and it was about time he went back to his brothers and made sure they hadn't succeeded in trying to kill one another.

"Hey, Mark?"

At hearing his nickname, Markell looked down at Denmark, only to find him blushing softly. Immediately Markell wondered what he had done wrong, but Denmark speaking cut him off.

"I... Well, you see... Tino's pretty big on Christmas Parties and it's already the New Years..." Denmark breathed in and out softly, reminding himself that this was his best friend and it was completely okay if he didn't want to go to the party with him. It wouldn't surprise him, Markell was pretty socially awkward.

Markell quirked an eyebrow at this, not having expected this from the shorter man.

"Party? For Christmas?" He inquired.

Denmark nodded rapidly and looked away. "I mean, I really want you to go because you're kind of my best friend right now, but I completely understand if you wouldn't want to go because I know you really don't like people looking at you and people always look at you because you're 'different' but it's not like I'm saying you're different and-"

Denmark blinked in shock as he was cut off by a hand slapping onto his mouth, promptly shutting him up. Markell smiled softly as he looked at the surprised Denmark but still nodded.

"If it means so much to you that you came up with a whole speech to boost my ego, I'll go with you. Just have to tell me the date and time."

Denmark squealed in happiness from behind Markell's hand and lunged at him, hugging him tightly. A small gasp left Markell at this gesture and much like it had happened many times before, Denmark was completely oblivious to the blush dusting over Markell's cheeks.

"Oh, thank you, Markell!" Now Denmark held him at arms length and Markell mustered up a smile to try to draw attention away from his blush. "Usually I'm more than happy to go to these things alone because I can get drunk out of my mind and hang around anyone I want, but lately Finland and Iceland have been on me for my 'alcoholic tendencies'." He said in between quotations, amusing Markell.

"You mean to tell me they _finally_ figure out you're an alcoholic?" Markell asked jokingly, making the Dane scoff at him.

"Please! Alcoholics go to meetings to talk about their feelings, _I_ go to parties and have _fun_!"

Markell shook his head at the blonde's words, completely amused. This is what he really liked about Matthias. He just seemed to bring out the best in everyone.

"Anyways, as I was saying before you insulted me," Denmark continue in a mock annoyed tone. "They don't really let me drink as much as I used to, so I can't get drunk and have fun with my usual gang,"

"Spain, Prussia, America, and England?" Markell asked, trying to show he really paid attention to the Dane and his stories.

His blue eyes widened at this and nodded, "Yeah! Add in France and Southern Ireland and you have the most annoying countries to ever walk this earth!" He chuckled and continue with his story, "And because they'll be too drunk for me to have fun with them, I'll need someone sane enough to keep both my anger and happiness controlled while I try to mingle with the more civilized people."

Markell nodded slowly as he thought on this, "But I thought you spoke to everyone?"

Denmark laughed, "Of course I do! But small talk about our countries in a World Meeting is completely different from civilized small talk between almost-yet-not-quite friends!"

Markell shook his head at the explanation but still nodded. "Okay, I'll go."

"Awesome! The party's at Finland's house on the 23rd at 8 o'clock but you can get here before and we can go together!"

The taller of the two got up and stretched, then turned to Denmark. "I'll be here at six then. Goodbye, Matthias."

"Oh... Leaving so soon?"

Markell quirked an eyebrow at the other's clearly saddened face, "I've been here for almost two weeks now, Denmark. I should get back to my family and make sure they're not up to any good."

Denmark lowered his head sadly and Markell mentally berated himself for causing the other pain, but Denmark looked back up with a weak smile and a nod. "Yeah, you're right. Family is important. So... See you on the 23rd?"

"Yeah. Bye."

With that the red eyed man left the house in a hurry, not wanting to see Denmark in any more pain.

He walked into the woods behind Denmark's home and made sure to walk at least a whole hour into it, not wanting anyone to find him. And once Markell was sure nobody was around, he pulled a mirror he had tucked into his coat and frowned at it.

"Home."

After a flash of light, there was nothing were Markell had once stood.

**Please review.**


End file.
